Rachel Falke
Rachel Falke (11/21/42) is a female elf/eagle shapeshifter and physical adept. She serves as both administrator and legal council for the X10 team, and as its representative in the high stakes world of corporate intrigue. Description Rachel is an elf of average height, whose relative slimness tends to make her appear taller. In contrast to current corporate fashion she wears her platinum blonde hair fairly long, kept in a stylishly casual up do. Her clothing choices tend towards the fairly understated, as one would expect of a corporate lawyer, but are always products of the best designers, usually accessorized with just the right touch or two of Sixth World edge to ward off appearing stuffy. Her most common such accessories are oddly colored glasses frames (Blue is her favorite) and a few pieces of simple gold or (more commonly) steel jewelry. Everything about Rachel is poised and cool, though she makes a great deal of effort not to cross the line into cold distance, fully aware of the stereotypes of her profession. People are often struck by how much attention Rachel gives to every exchange, never interrupting or expressing disinterest. This is not to say she is a light touch; Rachel has a well earned reputation for bluntness, and is renowned as one of Saeder-Krupp Prime's most effective negotiators. Despite her carefully maintained public face, singular oddities have cropped up here and there. She's displayed an unexpected (And sudden) fondness for hard liquor of all types, seems to have little concern for modesty around the rest of the team, and gifted Strelka with a large feather in a disconcertingly serious manner. Role in X10 A long time employee of Saeder-Krupp Prime, Rachel was recently transferred from the corporation's department of legal council to Schuden Internal Acquisitions. Even before being transferred to X10 , Rachel's status as physical adept with a law degree often led to assigtnments of a somewhat more aggressive nature than might be considered typical for a corporate lawyer., work not entirely dissimilar to the stated expectations of the X10 team. Perhaps because she is the only long term Saeder-Krupp employee in X10's field roster, or perhaps because of her legal occupation, Rachel views herself as something of a protector and representative for the team. She responds to perceived slights against the professionalism and well being of the team with extreme rancor. Sonya Komouso (Rachel Falke) and Roman Gaul Sonya and Roman Gaul were engaged to be married. She fell in love with him after meeting him at the University of Seattle. Rune (her brother), caught off guard by this sudden introduction into his family, decided to leave Sonya and pursue his own agenda. With their marriage just months away, the crash of ’64 threw all her plans out the window as Roman’s parents met an untimely end at the hands of some gutter trash gang. She aided Roman’s vengeance, helping him to attack gangs in her Eagle form. By doing so, she also was able to successfully avoid gaining a criminal reputation and was mainly considered to be Roman’s attack pet on the streets. She taught Roman (now Zan) how to live on the streets, having learned herself many years ago. But then the Yakuza (Akuna) demanded Zan to work for them after the two had destroyed the leadership of the Naga Cannibals. She wanted no part of the Yakuza and left Zan. Having been separated from him for over seven years, she is still deeply in love with him. Fun facts Rachel earned her masters in international law from the University of Hannover, having done her undergraduate studies at Seattle's University of Washington. As a congenital anosmiac (possessing no sense of smell since birth) Rachel uses only unscented soaps and lotions, fearing overuse. Though not a magician, Rachel posesses a fairly extensive knowledge of magical theory and the Awakened world. Various such symbols have appeared in her wardrobe and personal sense of style. Category:Characters Category:X10